


And If You Want to Be Free, Be Free

by wisdomeagle



Category: Firefly
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I were a knight (sing by you, sing by you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Want to Be Free, Be Free

River ( _sister_ ), lovely, traces a smile onto Simon's cheeks. "Better, brother?"

He swallows back the retort and also the lingering praise that he would, some worse, more tempting, blustering night, brush against her lips and mind to win her back from whatever's in her blackness. But tonight (or any night, but tonight seems more -- portentious) he can't reduce her smile to sheer hunger, can't name her madness any way that would allow the liberty --

"Simon! You're wandering."

He looks at her sideways, can't see into her brain. She's the best woman he knows.

"And don't change the subject."


End file.
